ojos azules
by RoseM Walker
Summary: cualquier que viera a makoto y a rin diría que ellos no tenían nada en común, y no se equivocaban al decir eso, pero hay algo que si tienen en común y eso son esos bellos ojos azules que siempre están con ellos (MakoHaru y RinTori)(serie de one-shots) pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Waazaaa! Aquí yo! Con otra historia, pero esta vez de free! Y yaoi! Ciertamente amo ese género! Seguramente se preguntaran quien es esta loca?! Bien… como se puede ver es la primera vez que q escribo un fic de free yaoi, pero es que no puede evitarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, sino no me quedaría tranquila! Bueno! Para que sepan no soy primerisa en los fics, ya que tengo otros pero, de parejas normales, si quieren pueden pasarse por mis otras historias. Bueno como sea, vallamos al fic**

**Parejas: MakoHaru, RinTori y leve nagisa x gou (si no te gusta esta última pareja ya sabes que hacer, aunque igual me gustaria que leyeras)**

**Declamier: Free! No me preteneces la historia en cambio si**

Makoto se encontraba admirando a su pareja dormir plácidamente, era algo que él amaba enormemente, pero… ¿Qué no amaba el del chico peli negro? Él amaba todo, desde su elegante forma de nadar y a pesar de todo, su forma de ser, pero lo que le gustaba de su novio era sus bellos ojos azules, eso ojos oceánicos que siempre lo llamaban, esos ojos que a pesar de tener un rostro inexpresivo siempre mostraban los sentimientos que sentía.

El disfrutaba ver descansar a Haru, pero lo único que le molestaba de esto era, el no poder ver a aquellos hermosos ojos que poseía el chico delfín, porque… esos ojos, siempre lo calmaban y daban seguridad y tranquilidad, le daban esa sensación de que todo estará bien y nada malo pasaría, porque el mayo miedo del de orbes verdes era no poder ver más a aquellos ojos oceánicos, por no solo el hecho de que lo hacían sentir seguro, sino también porque pensaba que era que ya no lo quería más y se había cansado de él, y eso era algo que lo ponía sumamente triste y por supuesto si esto llegase a pasar, él no lo detendría porque prefería verlo feliz y no triste.A pesar de esos pensamientos Makoto seguía alegre, ya que tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado y eso de por sí ya lo ponía contento.

Aun recordaba el día en que se hicieron novios, estaba lloviendo y se había quedado a dormir en casa del azabache, esa noche el mayor de ambos no había podido dormir debido a unas pesadillas y el chico orca como buen amigo lo había abrazado protectoramente para que se sintiera mejor, al hacer esto el muchacho amante del agua le había dicho que lo quería y el otro sin querer le había dicho que lo amaba, aquello había hecho que Haru se quedara estático, pero luego se deshizo del abrazo a beso tiernamente a su amigo, el cual se había quedado petrificado ante la acción pero después correspondió el gesto, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire y se sonrieron para luego dormirse abrazados, ya en la mañana hablarían de eso. Al castaño le apareció una sonrisa boba en el rostro al recordar ese momento

Decidió irse y esperar a que su ex amigo y actual pareja se despertara para volver, pero algo lo detuvo cuando se paró para ir a fuera, volteo para ver que lo agarraba y se encontró con la mirada expectante de Haru

-no quería molestarte- contesto con una sonrisa tierna el nadador de espalda a una pregunta no formulada- es que te veía muy tranquilo durmiendo

-no importa, tu a mí no me molestas-dijo simplemente el amante del agua

-bueno, había venido para ver si estabas bien, ya que te llame y no contestabas, pensé que estabas enfermo, pero ya veo que estas bien, así que debería irme-dijo el más alto parándose para irse, pero nuevamente fue detenido por el otro

-no quiero que te vallas, quédate a dormir conmigo- dijo el nadador del _freestyle_

-Pero…- Makoto callo al ver eso ojos azules que rogaban que le dieran una buena respuesta, a lo que el simplemente se rindió- de acuerdo- y procedieron los dos a acostarse nuevamente en la cama de Haru

-oye Makoto…- llamo Haru

-si? Qué ocu…-comenzó el aludido, pero fue interrumpido por lo labios de su novio, se quedó sorprendido por eso, pero luego lo correspondió y no puedo evitar sentir aquella sensación de deja vu, el beso fue apasionado y recargado de todas las emociones del chico peli negro, al separarse por la obvia razón de falta de aire se miraron a los ojos para luego caer dormidos en los brazos del otro

El pelirrojo se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a que su kohai viniera de la cocina con algún bocadillo que disfrutar, en realidad, rin no leia el libro, solo lo tenía para aparentar, ya que no podía evitar pensar en el peli plata que tenia de pareja, a ese pequeño chico que, ciertamente, le quitaba el aliento, porque a pesar de ser tan pequeño y debilucho, era tierno y sentía la ganas de protegerlo.

Rin amaba todo de su pareja, desde su alta preocupación hacia él, hasta quien lo diría, su desorden, pero más que todo sus ojos azules, con aquel toque suspicaz de infantilismo y ternura característico de él, que hacían que callera en lujuria; eso ojos grandes, llenos de cariño y admiración al verlo

El chico tiburón recordaba muy bien el día en que se volvieron novios, y como no, su primer momento íntimo. _Habían estado todo el día practicando, puesto que se acercaban las competencias inter-escolares y querían ser los mejores, y al llegar a su habitación, estaban exhaustos y todo sudorosos, algo que hacía que el pequeño Nitori no pudiera apartar la mirada de su sempai, y este gesto no pasó desapercibido por rin, el cual se hizo el que no se daba cuenta, ya que sabía que en algún momento, el otro apartaría la mirada, pero no lo hacía, y empezaba a impacientarse, ya que si el otro no dejaba de verlo con aquello ojos, no sabría que podría hacerle, de un momento a otro, rin, que no aguantaba las ganas, tomo a Aiichiro y lo tiro en la cama, y se puso encima de el_

_-R-rin-sempai! Que está haciendo?! – pregunto su compañero de cuarto muy exaltado_

_-Creo que has leído bastantes novelas eróticas como para saberlo- dijo Matsuoka en el oído de Nitori, haciendo que este último se sonrojara a más no poder y por consiguiente, haciendo que el "tiburón" se excitara más-solo espero, que luego no me odies_

_-C-como podría o-odiarlo sempai, si yo…. Si yo….- tartamudeo Nitori_

_-Si tú que…?- pregunto el mayor desesperado por saber la respuesta_

_-si yo…..-empezó el menor, suspiro y continuo- si yo lo amo sempai- el pelirrojo al escuchar la confesión del peligris se quedó atónito_

_-p-por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto en tono bajo el de dientes afilados_

_-porque tenía miedo de que usted no me correspondiera-respondió el de ojos azules apenado, ante esto el otro se quedó todavía más atónito , es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que se moría por él?_

_-si seras idiota Ai, es que acaso no te das cuenta lo especial que eres para mí?-pregunto rin_

_-pero, es que usted quiere a nanase-san-contesto, el más grande abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido, pero luego cambio su expresión a una consoladora _

_-puede que no te equivoques con lo que dices, es cierto que alguna vez quise a Haru, pero, lo que sentí por él, no es lo mismo que siento por ti, si no fuera asi, por qué crees que me encuentro encima de ti?-dijo-yo te amo Ai- Aiichiro se había quedado sorprendido agradecido de que su querido sempai lo amase igual que el, pero se sorprendió mas, cuando de improvisto el otro lo beso con pasión y empezó a tocarlo sin ninguna meticulosidad- Ai, si no quieres esto, es hora de que lo digas, porque no si luego podre detenerme_

_-y-yo q-quiero esto rin-sempai-dijo el interpelado decidido_

_-no digas que no te lo advertí-dijo el de ojos rojos, para luego empezar a hacerle cosas muy pervertidas a el pequeñin._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, ese fue el mejor día de toda su vida, recordaba todo claramente, desde inicio a fin, lo mejor de todo es que después de esa noche siguieron más

La alegría de rin esfumo tan pronto como llego, porque hace media hora que SU novio se había ido a buscar algo para merendar y aun no volvia, y empezaba a impacientarse, es más, si el chico de baja estatura no volvia en diez minutos el iría a buscarlo, porque bien era sabido que el no era el único que estaba detrás del muchacho, o no habían otros lujuriosos que también lo veian con deseo, pero el menor nunca se daba cuenta de ellos

-sumimasen rin-sempai-dijo el susodicho entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con sándwiches- me tarde cortando los tomates, otra vez, lo siento, a el más alto esta disculpa la valió una mierda, lo había tenido preocupado por nada, o no, eso no se quedaría asi, le enseñaría a ese pequeñejo lo que pasaba cuando hacían enfadar a Rin Matsuoka, y tomo a el chico de ojos azules y lo tiro en la cama, para luego, el posarse en cima, y empezar a tocarlo de muchas maneras todas menos lindas a los ojos de un niño, lo cual catalogarían como cosas de adultos

-r-rin-san, q-que está haciendo?- pregunto el pequeño chico entre gemidos mientras el otro lamia su cuello

-te castigo por hacerme esperar-dijo el Matsuoka, y siguió hacia abajo, lamiendo el pecho, sacando más gemidos del otro, esto, hizo que se exitara mas, y siguió lamiendo mucho más abajo, y empezó a quitarle las ropas a su kohai- sabes? Cada dia mas, pienso que todo lo que haces, lo haces para llamar mi atención, pero descuida, no necesitas hacer eso para llamar mi atención-dijo en un tono perverso, acto seguido, se quitó la ropa, quedando asi, desnudos los dos, por consiguiente, pudieron empezar bien con el "castigo"

Haru y Makoto se encontraban en la cocina preparando algo de comer, bueno, mako, solo ayudaba y apenas, mientras que haru preparaba unos de sus tantos platos a base de caballa, al culminar la actividad se sentaron a comer disfrutando por la compañía del otro, después de degustar los alimentos preparados por el mayor del dúo, el menor se puso a fregar los platos, ya que era lo menos que podía hacer , luego de hacer la tarea, se pusieron a conversar, uqe a los ojos de cualquiera, parecería una conversación de una sola persona, pero para las personas que lo conocían, sabían bien, que el castaño no necesitaba que el pelinegro hablase para entenderlo.

Cuando se hicieron las 10, Makoto decidio irse a casa, pero haruka le pidió que se quedara, a lo que el chico orca negó dulcemente, alegando que no quería que sus padres se preocupasen por el

-pero puedes llamarlos-dijo nanase

-mi teléfono no tiene batería-dijo tachibana

-pero puedes llamarlos desde aquí-contraataco el mayor señalando a el teléfono que tenía en su casa, su acompañante quería refutar, pero sabía que cuando haru se volvía caprichoso con algo, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta tener lo que quiere

-de acuerdo- dijo el más alto rindiéndose, vio a su amigo, puedo leer claramente en su rostro _gane _-si ya sé que ganaste-suspiro y tomo el teléfono y marco a su hogar, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho la voz de su madre, y se pusieron a hablar-hola mama…si soy yo… lo se… bueno, me voy a quedar en casa de haru, no importa cierto?... muy bien buenas noches…-colgó- bien, al parecer si puedo quedarme- el chico delfín sonrió

Después de hablar con su madre, fueron nuevamente a la habitación del azabache, al entrar, Makoto se dirigió asía el armario a sacar un futon para poder dormir, pero fue jalado por su novio, cayendo en la cama de este

-h-haru! Que haces?!-pregunto un tanto exaltado, pero el otro no respondió, solo se puso encima de el y empezó a besarlo, bajando hasta el cuello, donde empezó a dar lamidas, haciendo el que el nadador de espalda soltara uno que otro gemido,, luego el mayor, volvió a subir mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su pareja, sabiendo lo que pasaría después-s-shtto h-haru- pero al igual que la otra veces el nombrado no pareció importarle y se puso a quitar la camisa del muchacho, "mako-chan" al ver esto, ya no aguantaba mas y tomo a haru y lo posiciono debajo de el, haciendo como una especie de jaula-sabes haru? Una vez que empiezas un juego, no puedes pararlo hasta terminarlo-

-y quien dijo que quería pararlo?-pregunto el aludido, mako solo sonrió y empezó la acción que haruka no termino, una vez ambos desnudos, empezaron con el "juego"

Horas más tarde, ambos estaban cansados por toda la pasión que habían tenido, se encontraban abrazados, ahora el azabache encima del castaño durmiendo, mientras este último acariciaba su espalda, para luego el también caer dormido. Esa noche fue una de las tantas donde durmieron como nunca

Rin y Aiichiro se encontraban en la cama del primero al igual que la pareja anterior, cansados

-ya aprendiste que no debes hacer que me moleste Ai?-pregunto el pelirrojo a su acomañante, pero este no contesto, el pensó que se había dormido, pero no era así, lo único que hizo fue esperar una respuesta, pasaron los segundos y nada, el "tiburón" empezó a reocuparse-oye Ai….-

-n-no sempai!- dijo Nitori con determinación pero un poco avergonzado- aun no eh entendido, creo que debería volver a castigarme- el mayor abrió los ojos como platos por lo que el chico le había dicho, pero luego puso una sonrisa

-bueno… ya que no as aprendido, debería hacerlo- le dijo al pequeño nadador y nuevamente empezaron con el "castigo"

En la mañana un chico rubio se encontraba caminan hacia la casa de su novia, una vez afuera de la casa de ella, toco la puerta, y le abrió esta

-buenos días gou-chan-saludo nagisa animadamente

-buenos días nagisa-le saludo la interpelada, pasaron a la casa- quieres algo de tomar?-

Jugo de naranja por favor- respondió el de ojos rosas, la muchacha le sirvió la bebida-gracias- tomo un trago del jugo- oye gou-chan luego de hacer el trabajo saldremos con lo demás?

-y te dije que es kou!-dijo casi gritando- y no lo se, eh estado llamando a nii-san, pero no me contesta-

-lo mismo me pasa a mi con haru-chan y mako-chan, se que rei-chan esta enfermo, pero ellos? Que habrá pasado? me pregunto porque nos contestan- dijo hazuki con un dedo en la barbilla

-no lo se, tal vez estén dormidos- dijo gou

-es lo mas probable-dijo el nadador de brazadas restándole importancia- oye gou-chan!- llamo, la nombrada lo miro y le hizo un gesto con la mano con la mano de que continuara, el se acercó y le dio un tierno beso, cuando se separaron el rostro de la menor de los matsuoka le hacía competencia a su cabello- empecemos con el trabajo- la de ojos rojos solo asintió y empezaron con el manuscrito, aun preguntándose porque sus amigos no le contestaban

Lo que ellos no sabían es que se encontraban durmiendo, exhausto por la placentera noche que tuvieron.

**Hasta aquí! Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, el cual no se si continuar, debería hacer? Eso depende de los que ustedes digan**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews!**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waaaaazzaaaaaaa! Mis querid s fujoshis y fundashis! Les traigo otro cap de este fic, ya que a muchos les gusto y de hecho me lo pidieron, y fue gracias al cap de free! De esta semana que se me vino la inspiración de repente. Bien, no diré más vallamos al fic**

**Declamier: los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen, en cambio la historia si**

Era un día soleado en iwatobi, era fin de semana y los chicos no tenían clases, lo que quería decir que eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, en el caso de makoto y haru, estar en la casa del otro o salir con su inseparables amigos, pero esta vez, se fueron por la primera, ambos estaban en casa de haruka

-makoto? Te pasa algo? Te veo distraído- pregunto el delfin a la orca

-no me pasa nada haru-chan- dijo el de orbes verdes

-primero: te dije que dejaras de agragar el chan- dijo el de orbes azules- segundo, algo te pasa, te conozco-

-ya ya ya, de acuerdo, es solo que me puse a pensar en lo que paso con rei, hubiera sido triste que él se fuera del club-dijo makoto

-si-dijo simplemente el azabache

-fue muy lindo, él quería darnos una sorpresa- dijo el más alto- rin fue muy amable al enseñarle ¿no lo crees?- el otro solo asintió, el menor quedo viendo fijamente al mayor y se dejó perder en los bellos mares que poseía este, no supo en qué momento se abalanzó sobre el para darle un beso lleno de amor, necesidad y ternura.

Esos ojos lo volvían loco, siempre que los veía no podía evitar abalanzarse sobre haru para darle un beso, cada vez que los veía era como si le estuvieran diciendo "ven y sumérgete" y el también como un idiota enamorado le hacía caso al llamado de los bellos orbes oceánicos de su novio. El evitaba constantemente no mirarle por mucho rato los ojos de su acompañante, para no hacer una locura en público, pero, como no, su querido amigo no era bueno expresándose y cada vez que quería algo, lo hacía atreves de su mirada, cosa que el castaño entendía claramente como si se tratase de un idioma que solamente él entendiera, él y solo el; para todo el mundo nanase haruka es una persona fría, carente de cualquier expresión, una persona con la cual es difícil llevarse bien, entre otras, pero para tachibana makoto, el chico es una persona amable que si bien no suele tener una expresión en el rostro, que si llegas a conocerlo bien podrías llevarte bastante bien con él

No supieron en que momento habían empezado a desvestirse, pero cuando se percataron, estaban usando nada más que su ropa interior− o en el caso de haru, un bañador− lo cual en cuestión de segundo también despareció, dejando así que el par de nadadores, pudieran sentir mejor la piel del otro sin nada que los molestara. Tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando los besos de ternura se convirtieron en besos de completa lujuria, pasando asi de los simples besos, a mordidas y caricias; a medida que pasaba los minutos, el ambiente se iba poniendo cada vez más apasionado, trayendo los suspiros y gemidos de placer por parte de los dos. Ambos cuerpos se movían al mismo compas, como si fueran hechos para el otro. De un momento a otro, el de menor estura sintió una intromisión dentro suyo, provocando que soltara un gemido de dolor y placer al igual que el otro; el vaivén de caderas, seguía siendo armonioso entre ambos cuerpos, los movimientos cada vez se iban haciendo más rápidos y fuertes, provocando varios suspiros, estuvieron un rato asi hasta que llegaron al extasis dejando salir la semilla de cada uno, le menor dentro del mayor y el mayor entre las caderas de ambos. Al terminar, haru sintió como la intromisión salía de él, luego simplemente se acurruco en el pecho de makoto, el cual los estrecho más con sus fuertes brazos

-lo siento haru- dijo apenado el nadador de espalda- me deje llevar otra vez

-no te disculpes- dijo el interpelado, mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho de su amigo para tapar su sonrojo- no es nada

El chico orca solo sonrió- de acuerdo, descansemos un rato- dijo mientras se iba quedando dormido

-si- dijo el delfín también durmiéndose en los brazos de su novio

Al igual que los dos chicos anteriores, rin no tenía clases, pero a diferencia de los antes nombrados, no estaba haciendo nada literalmente, solamente estaba acostado en su cama con su reproductor escuchando su canción favorita mientras la tarareaba con los ojos cerrados, pensado en lo aburrido que estaba sin su antiguo compañero de cuarto y actual pareja: Aiinchirou Nitori

\- Show me your best sonnanjanai honki wo mistete miro yo, Kono mama ja susumenainda, Break our balace yuujou toka jama na kanjou wa suttee, Subete wa sore kara da, Ano mizu no mukou tadoritsuite….- cantaba hasta que alguien le había quitado los audífonos de las orejas, abrió los ojos para ver quién era el que había osado a quitárselos, vio al que ahora era su compañero y unos de sus más grandes amigos: yamazaqui sousuke- por qué hiciste eso sousuke?-preguntó

-llevo rato hablándote y tú solo estas cantando como un idiota- dijo el aludido- quieres ir a practicar un rato?

-no, no tengo ganas de hacer nada- dijo el mayor de los matsuoka

-entonces solo te quedaras acostado sin hacer nada en todo el dia?-pregunto

-no, practicare cuando me den ganas, o por lo menos cuando haya escuchado 3 veces esta canción, por cierto, me interrumpiste en mi parte favorita-dijo rin, de pronto, es escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta- yo abro- se paró de la cama y dejo el reproductor en la cama, cuando abrió la puerta vio un par de adolescentes, el primero de cabellos y ojos anaranjados y el segundo de pelo plateado y bellos ojos oceánicos, par de ojos que lo veian suplicantes, el par de jóvenes se abalanzaron encima del pelirrojo casi haciéndolo caer, el solo los vio sorprendido

-rin-sempai!-dijeron los don al unisono

-q-que pasa chicos?-pregunto el "sempai"

-queremos que venga con nosotros a practicar- dijo nitori

-sí, sempai, venga con nosotros, mi hermano dijo que es mejor cuando tu capitán y tu entrenador están contigo en las prácticas para asi saber que debes mejorar-dijo momotarou

-onegai rin-sempai! Venga con nosotros- dijo el peli-plata, el pelirrojo se fijó en sus ojos que seguían suplicándole, él sabía que cuando el menor hacia eso no podría negarle nada, ni siquiera antes cuando ni le hablaba era capaz de oponerse a esa mirada y cuando lo hacía se sentía enteramente mal, trago duro cuando empezó a recordar el tiempo que había estado viviendo el con él, recordando así las cosas nada inocentes que hicieron luego de confesarse su amor

-no pienses en eso rin, no lo hagas- se decía mentalmente, trato de apartar la mirada de aquellos orbes, pero le era difícil, por supuesto, esos ojos eran los culpables de que su dueño fuera tan deseado por el "tiburón" y como su naturaleza lo dicta, el tiburón no dejaría que su presa se le fuera, pero, por kami-sama, estaba momotarou y sousuke presentes, no podía hacer nada

-rin?- el segundo lo había sacado de su trance- pasa algo?

-no, es solo que estaba pensado, jejeje-dijo nervioso, vio nuevamente a ambos jóvenes que lo veian expectantes- claro chicos, no estoy haciendo nada, y me vendría bien practicar- el más alto lo quedo viendo sorprendido- por qué no se adelantan mientras yo busco mis cosas?- el dúo de chicos asintieron y se fueron, matsuoka cerró la puerta

-que no querías practicar?- pregunto su compañero

-de repente me dieron ganas- contesto a la par que buscaba sus cosas para ir a nadar- vendrás con nosotros?

-no hay nada mejor que hacer, así que si-dijo el de ojos turquesa, acabando ahí la conversación. Cuando ya tenían todo listo, fueron a las piscinas y vieron el sus dos compañeros ya con sus bañadores puestos esperándolos sentados en una banca, los cuales, hablaban amenamente sobre algo que rin no podía escuchar, pero que quería saber, estaba tan sumergido en la charla que no se percataron cuando sus sepáis llegaron, al percatarse, saludaron nuevamente al de estilo mariposa y al yamazaki. Pasaron una buena parte de la tarde entrenando, hasta que decidieron que era hora de parar y se fueron a la regaderas para luego ir a los vestidores, los únicos que aún seguían en las regaderas eran matsuoka y nitori, el primero esperando al segundo. Cuando el menor termino de acerarse se encontró con el mayor que lo miraba fijamente

-r-rin-sempai, pensé que se había ido-dijo el de más baja altura

-decidi esperarte ai-dijo el otro con un tono seductor, que hizo que el muchacho de cabellera grisácea temblara, él sabía lo que le esperaba, oh claro que lo sabía, y no lo detendría. Aichirou clavo su mirada azul en la roja de rin, que al instante de ver a esos mares, cayó en lo más profundo de ellos, dejándose llevar como siempre, cayendo cada vez más en lujuria, porque Dios, lo tenía completamente desnudo, no había nadie−Rin se había encargado de echar a todos de ahí, y luego cerró la puerta con seguro por si algún idiota se le ocurría venir a ver qué pasaba− además esos ojos, lo estaban llamando, invitándole a caer en el pecado de la tentación que obviamente siempre caía; él sabía muy bien que el pequeño nadador era su presa y el como buen depredador, se encargaría de devorar hasta el último pedazo de su piel. El tiburón se iba acercando lentamente a su presa que se mantenía quieta, ya cerca empezó a besarlo apasionadamente desde los labios hasta el cuello y explorar cada detalle de su fino torso con sus manos, a su acompañante se le salió varios gemidos

-estaba esperando esto, verdad que si ai?-dijo el "depredador" otra vez con voz lujuriosa mientras se relamía los labios, tuvo como respuesta un si mezclado con un suspiro de placer- entonces hare que lo disfrutes- el cazador fue dando besos, mordidas y lamidas a medida que bajaba, hasta llegar al lugar que quería- vaya! Apenas te he tocado y ya estás listo, te has vuelto muy pervertido ai-chan-

-t-todo es c-culpa de s-empai-dijo el nombrado, sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba ante el mote. El pelirrojo vio el sonrojo de este y se excito más. El pequeño no pudo evitar gemir y suspirar cuando sintió la lengua de su novio en su miembro; Estuvo un rato asi, hasta que dejo de sentir la lengua del otro, para luego sentir una intromisión dentro de él, que lo hizo chillar, su acompañante lo besaba para que despistar el dolor a la par que ambos movían las caderas al mismo compas; los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, cuando por fin alcanzaron el cielo corriéndose

-supongo que tendremos que darnos otro baño-dijo nitori con la voz acompasada

-tienes razón, deberíamos hacerlo ahora- concordó el mayor de los hermanos matsuoka, ambos se sonrieron y se metieron a una de las duchas por un poco más de acción

Makoto se levantó cuando ya no sintió al cuerpo de haru entre sus brazos, se puso un par de pantalones y se dispuso a buscarlo, por intuición se fue al baño, donde sabía que lo encontraría y casi como si fuera adivino, el azabache se encontraba en la tina con uno de sus tantos bañadores

-cuanto tiempo llevas despierto?-pregunto el joven que estaba en la tina

-no mucho, me acabo de levatar-r espondió el menor con una sonrisa

-te quieres bañar?-

-si, pero lo hare luego de ti, asi puedes cocinar tranquilo, ya es tarde-dijo makoto

-tienes razón- dijo, salió de la tina- bañate, te quedaras a domir?- el chico de ojos amables asintió- te buscaré ropa- y sin más tomo una toalla y se fue a su habitación, tachibana sonrió, esa era la manera de haru de decirle lo mucho que lo quiere, después de todo el nuca fue bueno con la palabras, se quitó los pantalones y se metió a la bañera, no duro mucho en ella, puesto que haru estaría en la cocina sin haberse secado el pelo y no quería que se resfriara, tomo la que era su toalla y se secó, y se dirigió al cuarto del dueño de la casa, se puso la ropa que el pelinegro le había dejado y fue a la cocina y como se lo esperaba, el otro tenía el pelo mojado todavía

-haru, te he dicho que te seques el pelo, te vas a enfermar-dijo el dulce chico de ojos esmeralda suspirando

-me gusta más que me lo seques tu- dijo el inexpresivo con un pequeño sonrojo, su amigo también se sonrojó

-entonces te lo secare, haru-chan-susurro en el odio de su pareja, agarro al más bajo y lo sentó en sus piernas mientras le secaba el cabellos con la toalla que este hasta hace pocos minutos tenía alrededor del cuello- que haces de comer haru-chan?

-caballa frita, ya está lista, pero quería hacerte tu pastel favorito-contesto el interpelado, el nadador menor sonrió ante lo dicho

-supongo que hacías la mezcla justamente cuando llegue- dijo, el nadador de estilo libre asintió- entonces déjame ayudarte, hagámoslo juntos

-si-dijo nanase con una sonrisa, tachiba termino de secarle el pelo y se dispusieron a hacer la mezcla para el pastel

-tardaste mucho rin-dijo sosusuke cuando vio entrar a su amigo a la habitación

-es que me entretuve con algo-dijo el recién llegado

-y con qué?-pregunto el castaño oscuro

-con algo- contesto "rin-rin" sin interés, yamazaki le lanzo una fea mirada pero no dijo nada al igual que el otro ni se inmuto

-estoy cansado-solto bajo matsuoka

-de qué? Si no hicimos nada además de practicar, aparte no es como si hubiera sido un programa tan cansado- sentencio el más alto mirando al otro acostándose

-da igual, hoy fue un dia muy largo- tomo el reproductor que seguía en el mismo sitio y volvió a colocarse los audífonos, le dio "play" a la misma canción de hace unas horas y nuevamente empezó a tararearla, cu compañero lo miro mal, pero luego suspiro y se recostó en su respectiva cama mientras leia un libro. Un silencio se hizo en el cuarto, lo único que se escuchaba eran los susurros de rin cantando la canción que sonaba en el aparato que tenía, esto a sousuke no le molestaba, le gustaba el silencio, pero le era raro ver a rin cansado después de una práctica tan tonta como esa, después de todo no era las típicas que solían hacer, esas si eran bastante duras, pero aun asi el nadador no estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para llegar a la morada que compartían y tirarse de una a su cama, ciertamente esto desconcertaba al nuevo alumno de zamesuka, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y siguió leyendo tranquilamente.

Rin cantaba en voz baja otra canción ya que la otra ya había terminado y se puso a pensar en lo que había empezado luego del entrenamiento, sonrió, había estado bien, desde hace mucho que quería hacer algo con ai, pero no habían podido por el cambio de habitación; cuando el de colmillos puntiagudos se enteró quería matar al idiota que se le había ocurrió tan brillante idea−nótese el sarcasmo− pero se relajó cuando supo que su nuevo compañero seria su buen amigo sousuke y que ai estaría a unos pocos pasos de su estancia, pero de igual manera se sentía muy molesto y todo empeoro cuando se mudó y vio al chico llorando como si se fuera al otro lado del mundo, esto le había roto el corazón, pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo ya había aceptado y eran reglas que debían seguir. Pero a pesar de aquello, siempre encontraba la forma de por lo menos estar con su chico a solas para hacer de las suyas, sonrió más anchamente, había sido un gran día

Rei-chan, estoy aburrido-dijo nagisa a su "amigo"

-entonces has tus tareas nagisa-kun-contesto el nombrado

-pero rei-chan, no quierooo, no me gustan las tareas-dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero- ya se! Llamemos a los chicos para hacer algo-le brillaron los ojos

-no creo que deba hacer eso nagisa-kun- dijo ryugasaki suspirando- ellos deben de estar ocupados

-tonterías rei-chan, los llamare- dijo el de ojos rosas marcando a sus compañeros, pero ninguno le contestaba- que raro, ni siquiera mako-chan contesta

-te dije que están ocupados- dijo el peli-azul acomodándose sus lentes

-entonces que hare para quitarme el aburrimiento-se preguntó hazuki en voz alta- ya se!- se acercó a rei lentamente, el muchacho de lentes lo vio nervioso, el menor se desquitaría con él para quitarse el fastidio, pero más bien, seria al revés, sintió un par de labios en los suyos propio- ya sé que podemos hacer rei-chan- el interpelado sonrió, sería una tarde… placentera

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que sus amigos estaban en las misma que ellos, o, tal vez mejor?

**Escrito en 3 dias, Wow eso es un nuevo record para mi jejeje, seguro se preguntaran, por qué en el cap anterior había NagiGou y en este hay ReiGisa? Pues porque esta pareja me ha estado gustado últimamente, por cierto, que opinan de los nuevos personajes de F!ES? (free! Eternal summer) me gustó mucho momotaro, pero sosuke… no mucho, pero tania que ponerlo para que el fic quedara bien**. **Espero que les haya gustado, y de ustedes depende si hay otros caps, se le quiere**

**-nos leemos n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waaaaaazzaaaaaa! Como están mis queridos lectores? Disfrutaron sus vacas? Yo no mucho que digamos pero bueno… he aquí un one-shot nuevo y me base en unas fotos de estas parejas. Por cierto ¿vieron el cap de esta semana? Díganme que les pareció y cuéntenme que les gusto de la segunda tempo y lo que no les gustó. Por cierto, tengo planeado hacer otro fic de Free! Pero este no será de one-shot, será un fic largo, pero les hablare de el, abajo, asi que no las molestare más (al menos hasta que terminen de leer este one-shot)**

**Espero q les guste**

**Declamier: los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen, en cambio la historia si**

Era una noche fría de otoño en la casa tachibana donde el dúo de chicos conformado por makoto y haruka veían la televisión disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la enorme tormenta que había afuera, lo cual puso muy preocupado al menor, porque si bien haru vivía en el mismo sitio, no quería que le pasara nada, y por lo que veía era un diluvio bastante fuerte

-haru ¿te gustaría pasar la noche aquí? Es que está lloviendo muy fuerte, además ya es un poco tarde-dijo el makoto

-si- respondió simplemente nanase.

-bien, entonces ¿Por qué no te das un baño?-

-claro- dijo el mayor y se levantó del sofá yendo hacia el baño, el de ojos verdes también se levantó pero a diferencia del otro fue a su cuarto a buscarle ropa a su querido chico, estando en la habitación saco del closet una ropa lo sufrientemente pequeña para haru cuando repentinamente sonó su celular

-hola mamá ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó makoto preocupado

-nada hijo, solo quería avisarte que nos quedaremos en casa de tu tía debido a la tormenta ¿estás bien?

-si mama no te preocupes, es una suerte que haru haya venido-dijo el joven

-¿hará-chan está contigo?-preguntó su madre

-si-respondió su hijo

-pues que bien, así estoy más tranquila-dijo feliz la mujer- bueno pásenla bien y usen protección, hasta mañana

-claro- dijo makoto al no entender lo que dijo su madre con "pásenla bien y usen protección". Dejo el móvil por en la mesa junto a su cama aun preguntándose sobre lo que dijo su madre- ¿Qué quiso decir mamá con eso?¿no será que…? No, no puede ser eso

-¿no puede ser qué?-pregunto el azabache entrando a la habitación con una toalla

-¡haru! ¡Olvide llevarte la ropa! ¡gomen!- dijo el castaño cabizbajo

-no importa-le restó importancia el de ojos azules

-bueno aquí está, te dejo para que te cambies mientras yo me baño ¿sí?- el otro asintió acto seguido se fue al baño donde segundos antes había estado su pareja.

El nadador de espalda se sumergió en la cálida agua de la bañera, aun pensando en lo que su madre había dicho- ¿no será que… mamá se enteró de lo mío con haru? Eso es imposible, hemos sido muy cuidadosos, pero mamá siempre fue muy perceptiva ¿Qué hare?- se decía el joven mientras se aseaba, mientras en el cuarto de este, el delfín buscaba entre el closet su camisa favorita− véase su camisa favorita de makoto− para obviamente ponérsela

-¿Dónde estará?- se preguntó el delfín, estuvo un rato más buscando, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: la camisa amarilla con la franja naranja. La tomo y se la puso, minutos después la orca regreso con una toalla en su cintura

-hoy estoy muy olvidadizo haru, no busque la ropa que me pondría-dijo el recién llegado con voz avergonzada. Poso su vista en nanase y se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto- haru, pensé que te había sacado otra camisa

-no, sacase esta- mintió el aludido mirando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de su acompañante

-qué raro, de verdad creí que te saqué otra camisa- dijo el castaño- es que no quería darte la misma camisa todo el tiempo, para que no se vuela cansado

-a mí no me molesta-dijo el amante del agua- es más, me gusta esta camisa

-si te queda muy bien- dijo tachibana sin pensar con una sonrisa, no pasaron de 5 segundos cuando se percató de lo que dijo, se sonrojó- es decir… yo… jejejeje… es que… si te queda muy bien

-¿ah sí?- preguntó- ¿y cómo crees que me veo mejor? ¿Con ropa o con el bañador?

La pregunta hizo que makoto se quedara helado, no sabía que responder, porque no importa que se pusiera haruka, siempre se le vería bien, al menos para él, pero si se ponía a ver, los trajes de baño le quedaban mejor, pero el obviamente era demasiado tímido como para decirlo en voz alta, tan concentrado estaba en eso, que no se dio cuenta cuando su visitante se había acercado a él, invadiendo su espacio personal, cuando se fijó inmediatamente lo que capto su atención fueron los ojos de haru. Esos ojos ¡por Dios! Son lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, esos ojos, eran como dos jaulas que lo tenían atrapado, y no es como si quisiera salir de ella. Esos ojos, tan bellos cual zafiros, tan puros como el agua, eran su perdición, porque si bien, makoto tachibana era el chico más tranquilo y dulce que puedas conocer, aquellos orbes desencadenaban en él, el depredador que llevaba dentro, porque los orbes oceánicos de su novio, eran sin lugar a dudas un mar de emociones, que él y solo el, es capaz de entender por completo.

-makoto, puede ser que… ¿me vea mejor sin nada puesto?- volvió a preguntar, con un leve sonrojo, pero seguro de sí mismo, no sabía cómo, pero de un momento a otro, cierta parte había empezado a doler- creo que no me equivoco- susurro en el oído de su pareja, al notar que este se había puesto duro- ¿sabes makoto? Tú también te ves bien sin nada puesto- el más joven de ambos, al ya no aguantar más, tiro al otro sobre la cama para luego posicionarse encima

-¿te digo algo haru-chan? –Preguntó con voz lujuriosa- si no me equivoco yo te di otra camisa, supongo que gastaste tiempo buscándola en vano, ya que no la necesitaras- acto seguido empezaron las carisias y demás acciones que trajeron consigo el placer, por supuesto, sería una de esa noches movidas, en la que ninguno dormiría

Mientras ese par de daba amor, Matsuoka Rin se volvía loco buscando una camisa que ponerse, y no era que no tuviera camisas, sino es que se había antojado de ponerse esa, y esa seria y no se rendirías hasta encontrarla

-ponte otra y ya-dijo sousuke al ver a su amigo ir y venir de un lugar a otro buscando entre sus cosas-mañana la buscas mejor- el pelirrojo suspiro cansado, tal vez su amigo tenía razón, tal vez la dejo en su casa, pero… estaba la opción de que estuviera perdida, y eso lo ponía un tanto molesto, él no es de los desordenados como para perder sus cosas, no como ai

-¡_ya se! Iré a preguntarle a ai si la deje en la habitación_-pensó- ya vuelvo sousuke- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero cuando iba a poner girar el pomo de esta para salir escucho la discusión de dos personitas

-¡pero nitori-sempai! ¡Quiero mojarme en la lluvia!-decía momotarou

-pero momo-kun nos podemos enfermar, además no quiero arruinar la camisa que me regalo rin-sempai-dijo ai, matsuoka al escuchar aquello no hizo más que preguntarse ¿Cuál camisa le regalo a ai? Bueno había una forma de saberlo

-¿Qué es este escándalo?-pregunto él al abrir la puerta, dejando al par de chicos que discutían un tanto avergonzados−uno más que el otro−y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba aiichirou: una camisa azul marino teniendo en la parte superior una bandera del Reino Unido en una esquina y una estrellas; justo la camisa que buscaba y por fin recordó que sí, se la había reglado a su kohai

_Flash back_

_Rin se encontraba guardando sus cosas para el cambio de habitación mientras el pequeño nitori lloraba desconsoladamente, hasta que se percató de que su sempai no había metido una prenda_

_-rin-sempai, casi deja esta camisa-dijo el peli plateado entregándole la camisa_

_-gracias -dijo el interpelado tomándola_

_-es muy bonita ¿Dónde la compro?-pregunto el más joven de los dos_

_-en un viaje que hice al Reino Unido-contesto el "tiburón"_

_-¡sugoi! fue al Reino unido, debió haber sido genial rin-sempai-dijo el otro impresionado_

_-no fue la gran cosa, estuve ahí menos de una semana y fue lo único que logre comprar-dijo el otro_

_-bueno, pero es muy bonita sempai- sonrió el más bajo_

_-¿te gusta?-preguntó el pelirrojo_

_-sí, sempai es muy bonita-respondió_

_-¿Por qué no te la pruebas?-volvio a preguntar el de dientes afilados_

_-ooh, yo no podría hacer eso rin-sempai-dijo avergonzado _

_-oh vamos solo pruébatela-dijo rin, y ai no supo como pero termino probándosela- te queda muy bien ai_

_-¿usted cree eso?-preguntó nitori nuevamente avergonzado y con un gran sonrojo_

_-sí, te queda mejor que a mi ¿te la quiere quedar?-sonrió sincero el depredador- y no aceptare un no por respuesta_

_-¿d-de v-verdad puedo quedármela sempai?-pregunto otra vez el de ojos azules_

_-si- contesto el de ojos rojos_

_-gracias sempai-dijo aichirou tirándose encima del mayor para darle un abrazo- la atesorare con mi vida_

_-tampoco es para tanto ai-dijo el otro correspondiendo el abrazo_

_Fin flash back_

Ah sí, eso fue lo que paso, ahora que lo piensa, fue una situación bastante cursi y estúpida, pero no es que estuviera molesto por eso, pero era raro que él olvidara algo, después de todo él tenía buena memoria.

Se fijó un poco en ai, se veía endemoniadamente adorable, y con ese puchero y ese sonrojo lo hacía ver todavía más adorable… Y deseable

-gomennasai rin-sempai- dijo el anterior nombrado- es que momo-kun quiere mojarse en la lluvia y yo no quiero

-pero nitori-sempai-dijo el más joven- ¡será divertido! ¡Vamos!

-pero no quiero momo-kun-dijo el peliplateado

-oye-dijo sousuke poniéndose al lado de rin- vamos-le dijo a momotarou, este lo vio confundido- te quieres bañar en la lluvia ¿no? Vamos, antes de que cambie de idea- al muchacho de pelo anaranjado se le iluminaron los ojos

-gracias yamazaki-sempai-dijo felizmente

Sousuke salió de la recamara y junto con momo fue hacia a fuera dejando a rin y aichirou solos, rin aun miraba fijamente al pequeño adolecente, perdido en sus bellos ojos azules, que amaba como nada en el mundo; eso ojos lo hacían ver como una pequeña presa y el como el depredador, que obviamente no lo dejaría hasta haber probado cada parte de su cuerpo

-oye ai, acompañame ¿si?-susurro el de ojos rojos en el oído del otro

-c-claro r-rin-sempai-dijo su kohai medio ido por lo que hizo el mayor de los matsuoka

Se dirigieron al baño en donde entraron y cerraron la puerta con seguro, el tiburón sin esperar una invitación, se apodero de los labios de su "presa" y esta no opuso resistencia, y tampoco se resistio a las carisias que daba el mayor

-ai, te has vuelto muy pervertido, mira que ni siquiera poner resistencia, y de paso, ya estás listo-dijo el más alto tocando cierta parte

-t-todo es c-culpa de usted sempai-dijo entre suspiros el de orbes azules

-ai, hoy te mostrare la mejor vista-dijo rin, desde ahí empezaron de dejarse llevar por el deseo y la lujuria

Volviendo con la otra pareja, ya llevaban buen rato que habían terminado con su "jueguito" y ya se encontraban vestidos, por supuesto haru se había puesto la camiseta que le había hecho difícil encontrar. Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama del menor, el pelinegro sobre el castaño

-¿sabes? Esa camisa en realidad te queda bien- dijo makoto- ¿no te gustaría quedartela?

-no-dijo haru escondiendo su rostro en el brazo de makoto

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto le oji verde confundido

-porque si me la quedo ya no tendría tu aroma-respondio con un fuerte sonrjos, tachbiana también se sonrojo, pero luego beso la frente de nanase

-te amo haru-chan-dijo el nadador de espalda sin inmutarse

-yo también te amo makoto-dijo haruka, luego solo se quedaron en silencio, que no les era incomodo, lo único que querían era sentir el aroma del otro, el alto comenzó a tararear una nana, la cual el otro reconoció rápidamente y empezó a catarla con pareja, poco a poco al mayor lo fue venciendo el sueño, acabando dormido, "la orca" sonrio, termino de cantar

-oyasuminasai, haru-chan-dijo a la par que le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio, para luego el también caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Ajeno a esta escena, rin ayudaba a ai a vestirse, ya que este estaba muy adolorido. Al acabar abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una peculiar imagen: sousuke y momo mojados de pies a cabeza

-si que se dieron un baño-dijo rin

-urusai-dijo yamazaki- me voy a dar un baño

-yo también-dijo el menor de los mikoshiba, acto seguido ambos entraron al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de si

-supongo que tenemos un poco más de tiempo a solas, vamos a mi habitación-sugirio rin, nitori acepto y fueron a dicho lugar, al legar se tiraron en la litera de abajo y solo estuvieron conversando, hasta que el otro par volvió y ai se fue a su habitación

Por otra parte, rei y naguisa se encontraban estudiando en la casa del primero, cuando la tormenta comenzó y naguisa no tuvo de otra más que quedarse en la casa del de lentes. Ryugazaki saco un futon para naguisa, y en lo que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde ambos se fueron a dormir, cada uno estaba en su cama, cuando de repente el rubio se subió a la cama del peli azul

-tengo frio rei-chan-dijo hazuki acurrucándose junto a su acompañante

-puedo darle otras mantas naguisa-kun-dijo el amante de las cosas hermosas

-pero es más cómodo asi rei-chan- dijo "el pingüino", el otro solo suspiro

-de acuerdo naguisa-kun-dijo rei

-¿cómo crees que estén los otros con esta tormenta?-pregunto el oji rosa

-seguro deben de estar durmiendo naguisa-kun, buenas noches

-hasta mañana rei-chan- al poco tiempo ambos jóvenes se quedaron profundamente dormidos

Rei tenía razón, sus amigos estaban dormidos, lo que no sabía es que tuvieron mucha acción el día de hoy, y quien sabes, tal vez, si lo sospeche

**Y ahí lo tienen! Espero les haya gustado, bueno les dije que les hablaría un poco de mi nueva idea, y bueno, mi idea es que el tiempo sea, cuando makoto y haru van a graduarse y esas cosas, lo que pasara en su futuro y eso, por supuesto no tendrá una trama trágica ni muy dramática (a lo mejor el segundo si, quien sabe) y las parejas serán: MakoHaru, ReiGisa y…. no sé si poner SouRin o RinTori, x supuesto si elijo la primera habrá MomoAi, y si es la segunda habrá SouMomo, aún no lo sé, creo q mejor pondré SouRin y MomoAi, creo que es la mejor opción ya q me gustan mucho estas parejas ¿ustedes que opinan? Bueno como sea, si tiene alguna idea díganmela, y si se preguntan si seguiré haciendo one-shot, pues si, si lo seguiré haciendo, no se preocupen**

**Como sea, como dije si tienen alguna idea para mi nuevo fic se los agradecería y si también tienen alguna para los one-shots también**

**Nos Leemos**

**RoseM Walker**

_**for the future**_


End file.
